Las deudas de Hermione
by Boggart Girls
Summary: - Si bien estoy harto de que me agradezcas, - dijo,- quiero que sepas que me debes una. Y me la voy a cobrar, Granger. – aclaró, con una sonrisa que habría hipnotizado a cualquiera. Con estas últimas palabras, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.


Las deudas de Hermione

Si la considerábamos desde un principio, mi vida había sido muy buena. Siempre había obtenido lo que quería, claro está, que a través de mis esfuerzos. Siempre resultaba ser la "chica que lo sabía todo", Señorita Granger para los profesores y Hermione para mis amigos. Mi vida giraba en torno a eso; mis calificaciones y amistades. A mis padres los veía poco y nada durante las vacaciones, si es que no decidía pasar algunas semanas en La Madriguera, casa de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Lo único que siempre marchaba mal, era la presencia de gente idiota que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, que discriminarme por mi condición sanguínea. Por suerte nunca había estado realmente triste por ello, ya que tenía el apoyo de mi familia y el de Harry, Ron y Ginny, entre otros. Además, siempre supe cómo defenderme de las escenitas a las que Draco Malfoy, mi peor pesadilla, me sometía; el problema era que era un tema de nunca acabar. Después aprendí que la mejor defensa era no escucharlo.

Así transcurrieron los años y fuimos creciendo siempre muy unidos. En especial con Harry y Ron. Éramos los mejores amigos, o al menos de mi parte yo daba lo mejor de mí. No nos obligábamos a contarnos lo que no queríamos, y éramos libres de andar con quienes gustábamos, si así lo deseábamos. Hubo millones de rumores que hablaban sobre supuestos romances entre alguno de mis dos amigos y yo, pero era todo mentira. Jamás me enamoré de nadie, jamás salí con nadie. No valía la pena. Durante un tiempo creí que estaba un poco enamorada de Ronald, pero me di cuenta enseguida de que era una idiotez, y de que no lo quería más que como a un gran amigo.

Como sea, ya cursábamos nuestro último año. Una tarde estábamos en la clase de Runas Antiguas, mi favorita, cuando sentí un papel que chocaba contra mi nuca. Con el ceño fruncido me agaché para recogerlo y lo leí: "_Te espero después de clase en el gran comedor. No me falles". _¿A quién se le había ocurrido mandarme esa nota? Estaba muy confundida, pero no podía arriesgarme a buscar al autor de ese mensaje misterioso y ser castigada por no prestar atención; algo que no me perdonaría jamás.

Después de clases, tomé mis libros y con mi ritmo habitual, aunque más preocupada que de costumbre, me dirigí al gran comedor. En realidad no me preocupaba quién me esperaba, ya que en breve me daría cuenta. Lo que en verdad me inquietaba era perderme la clase siguiente por estar paveando fuera de hora.

Llegué mirando a mí alrededor, pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie. Enojada, pensando que era una broma, giré sobre mis talones y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Estaba tan desorientada que no asocié que el autor de la nota era la persona que tenía delante de mí; apoyado sobre su costado, de brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, el muchacho habló.

- Hola, muñeca…- me dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí con paso despreocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Blaise?- dije con el ceño fruncido y un tono de voz que dejaba clara mi preocupación.

- Relájate, preciosa. - comenzó a decir mientras me rodeaba por detrás y corría el pelo que cubría mi oreja con su cara.- No tienes de qué preocuparte.- siguió hablando, mientras el muy descarado subía sus manos por mi caja toráxica, tratando de alcanzar mis pechos.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te sucede?- grité, mientras trataba de zafarme de sus brazos infructuosamente.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera un profesor ya que sería un acontecimiento poco agradable e inolvidable. Para mi sorpresa no lo era.

- ¿Qué no la escuchaste, idiota? ¡Suéltala!- dijo una voz repentinamente grave. Me giré como pude para ver quién era mi salvador y me sorprendió ver a Malfoy. Tan pronto como los brazos de Blaise me liberaron corrí instintivamente detrás del antes nombrado. ¿Era posible que este chico tan desagradable fuera mi salvador, si era que así podía llamarse? Con un bufido, Blaise pasó a nuestro lado sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy y se perdió tras una esquina.

Malfoy se giró y me miró. Antes de que pudiera decirme nada o irse, hablé sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias.

- Gracias.- dije. Él puso su cara de asco habitual y se fue. Pensé es seguirlo, pero después me retracté y fui a mi siguiente clase.

Cuando el día terminó, tomé a Harry y a Ron y los arrastré hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.

- No saben lo que me ocurrió hoy.- dije, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Empecé por contarles sobre la nota que había recibido, y no omití detalle alguno. - ¿Y? – pregunté, expectante, luego de concluir mi relato.

- Bueno… yo.- balbuceó Harry

- No sé que decir. Para empezar, no puedo creer que Zabini te tratara así… tengo que recordar romperle la cara, - ante esto sonreí y me sonrojé. Amaba cuando Ron se volvía protector conmigo. – y luego, Malfoy defendiéndote. ¿¡Es que el mundo se volvió loco o qué!? - completó Ron.

- Debería de estar poseído o algo así.- habló Harry nuevamente.- Es decir, ¿estás segura que era Malfoy y no McGonagall con peluca rubia?- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Pues... excepto que haga la misma cara de repulsión de Malfoy, no lo creo.- dije con una sonrisa, siguiendo el sarcasmo de mi amigo y acentuando la palabra "misma". Rompimos a reír y así finalizó nuestra conversación. Se notaba que mis amigos estaban bastante preocupados, sobre todo porque Blaise se había desubicado conmigo.

Al día siguiente, me levanté con un sentimiento raro en mí. No sabía qué me pasaba, pero muy probablemente mi malestar se debía al sueño que acababa de tener. Había soñado aquello que probablemente hubiera pasado si Malfoy no me salvaba en el momento preciso. Me había levantado con una ola de repugnancia recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, y tenía ganas de vomitar. Sentía que le debía muchísimo al Slytherin, lo cual no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía planeado agradecerle nuevamente, eso tal vez acallara un poco a mi conciencia, que no se cansaba de repetirme que estaba en deuda con el rubio.

Lo busqué entre clases y no lo encontré. Esperé al almuerzo y lo intercepté antes de que entrara. No podía en frente de todos hablarle, sería algo muy extraño. Claro que no podía.

Lo paré e seco y lo aparté bastante de las personas, por supuesto sin que nadie más nos viera y con el único fin de que ninguno nos escuchara.

A pesar de lo mal que nos llevemos, de que nos odiamos y de todas las veces que me insultas, gracias por salvarme de un momento desagradable.- le dije.

- Mira, deja de agradecerme porque vas a hacer que me arrepienta.-

- De acuerdo pero… ¿por qué me ayudaste?-

- Ponlo de esta manera - dijo, mientras miraba el techo y luego bajaba la vista para mirarme de nuevo con sus ojos grises; ojos que, si bien jamás me había fijado, eran los más hermosos que habías visto en mi vida. -Soy aún más egoísta de lo que creías. Quiero ser solo yo quien que te moleste. Nadie más tiene ese derecho. Eres exclusivamente _mía_. – Esta declaración me tomo por sorpresa, y me hizo retroceder unos pasos. Asentí confusa, y fue entonces cuando se fue.

La noche me encontró agotada por todas las actividades que había realizado durante el día. No veía la hora de irme a dormir, pero antes tenía que escribirles a mis padres, porque de lo contrario me lo echarían en cara después, y odiaba eso. Así que decidí dar un último paseo por el castillo e ir un rato al Gran Comedor. Allí me podría sentar tranquila a redactar mi carta, y luego volver a la sala común a descansar tranquilamente.

Jamás de los jamases se me podría haber ocurrido que Malfoy iba a interceptarme en el camino. Vaya susto me pegué cuando se le ocurrió agarrarme del brazo para llamar mi atención. Lo miré con una mirada de profundo odio; detestaba que me tomaran por sorpresa.

- Si bien estoy harto de que me agradezcas, - dijo,- quiero que sepas que me debes una. Y me la voy a cobrar, Granger. – aclaró, con una sonrisa que habría hipnotizado a cualquiera. Con estas últimas palabras, giró sobre sus talones soltándome, y se marchó.

De acuerdo, esto comenzaba a ser más confuso que antes. ¿Acaso Malfoy acababa de insinuar que le tendría que devolver el favor?, ¿acaso había hecho un chiste?, ¿acaso quería algo de mí? Esta incertidumbre me sacaba de mis casillas.

Cuando llegué a mi destino, todavía me sentía un poco desorientada por lo ocurrido. Escribí a mis padres rápidamente y cuando finalicé mi carta la leí, cerré y me la guardé para llevarla al día siguiente, bien temprano, a la lechuzería. El camino de vuelta a mi sala común se me pasó volando, ya que sin querer, me dediqué esos minutos a pensar en el rubio… sentía un nuevo respeto por él desde lo ocurrido con Blaise. Si, era Draco Malfoy, la peor escoria de este mundo, pero tenía unos ojos tan hermosos, una sonrisa torcida tan sexy, un cuerpo tan… imponente. Y sin embargo era tan mala persona, y tan desagradable conmigo. Qué bronca.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté bien temprano, me di una ducha y fui a enviar mi carta. Hacía un frío de locos, y todavía tenía muchísimo sueño. Luego asistí a clases, que se pasaron tan rápido como siempre. No veía la hora de ir a comer, estaba que me desmayaba del hambre. Sin embargo, durante el almuerzo no hice nada más que mirar a Malfoy. No le quité los ojos de encima, era más fuerte que yo. Se me fue el hambre, el frío y el cansancio. La pobre Ginny me hablaba sin parar sin conseguir respuesta alguna por mi parte.

De pronto Malfoy fijó la vista en mí y me dedico una sonrisa que no se desvaneció por un rato; Esa sonrisa sexy que había notado durante nuestro último encuentro. Lo que traté de hacer fue sonreírle de vuelta, pero me salió algo muy forzado y solo conseguí hacer una mueca graciosa. Rompió a reír al igual que yo y luego de bajar la vista siguió hablando con sus amigos. Cuando me concentré en mi mesa Harry, Ron y Ginny me miraban con cara de interrogación.

- Me acordé de algo, eso es todo- dije mientras con un peso en el estómago me retiraba de la mesa.

Comencé a caminar sin pensar hacia dónde me dirigía. ¿Qué era esta mierda que estaba sintiendo?, ¿Por qué de repente me estaba mirando y sonriendo con Malfoy, como si fuese algo común y corriente? Merlín, sentía asco de mí misma. Seguí caminando, ya estaba bastante lejos del Gran Comedor, estaba casi llegando a los jardines. Frené, dándome cuenta de que en breve tendría que asistir a las siguientes clases y si me alejaba mucho no llegaría a tiempo.

- ¿Acaso estás perdida?- preguntó entonces una voz. Al darme cuenta de que era Blaise, me giré y le dediqué mi mejor cara de asco. Sorprendentemente, antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien lo hizo por mí.

- Claro que no Blaise, ¿y tu?- Dijo Malfoy al tiempo en que se situaba delante de mí, enfrentando al otro chico.

- ¿Es que el príncipe de las serpientes tiene ahora una novia?- Dijo el idiota de Blaise, quien tenía sus brazos cruzados, en una posición que intentaba demostrar… ¿superioridad?

- Pues creo que de ser así, no sería de tu incumbencia…- retrucó Malfoy.

- ¿Eso es un no? No te veo con una sangre sucia, Malfoy.- dijo, mientras una sonrisita se le asomaba por la cara.

- No. -dijo Malfoy, tomando mi mano. En ese momento, se me paralizó todo el cuerpo. Un torbellino de emociones me recorrieron, y mi estómago empezó a retorcerse de una manera que no creía podía suceder. – Es más bien un: "No te metas, no es asunto tuyo".- concluyó. Me pasó al brazo por los hombros y, ayudándome a caminar (ya que sintió mi resistencia que no se debía a nada más que a la sorpresa que todavía me embargaba), nos fuimos.

Comenzamos a caminar más rápido, tratando de que esa situación terminara de una vez, y salimos del castillo hacia el jardín. Estaba todo desierto, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus clases. Me sentía muy mal por estarme perdiendo las mías, pero no me quedaba otra. Malfoy me había salvado de otra incómoda situación, y tendría que volver a agradecerle. Mierda, me estaba hartando de eso.

- ¿Viste la cara de Zabini?- me dijo.

- No tendrías por qué haberte metido. Podía con él yo sola.- dije a modo de respuesta. Noté en su cara que no esperaba ese ataque. Tal vez creía que iba a seguir bromeando con él como si fuese lo más natural del mundo que estuviéramos tratándonos de esa manera.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Así que así me agradeces?- dijo.

- ¿No estabas harto de que te agradeciera?- retruqué. Sabía que tenía la batalla ganada.

- Pues si… - se quedó callado. No sabía qué más decir, estaba segura.- Sin embargo, no te vi muy dispuesta a lidiar con él tú misma. Y en ningún momento opusiste resistencia a que te ayudara. Me podrías haber echando en el exacto momento en el que intervine, y no lo hiciste.

- Es que no sabía que demonios te proponías.-

- Si, justo…-

- Merlín, cállate Malfoy.- Me levanté rápidamente.

- Solo recuerda que ahora, me debes dos.- Lo miré con toda la bronca que podía demostrar en mis ojos, y me marché.

Comencé a pensar mientras caminaba aceleradamente. Ya no me preocupaban las clases…me quedé horas dando vueltas por el colegio procurando no ser vista por ningún profesor o por el mismo Malfoy ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Solo tenía mente para pensar en él y en todo lo que había sucedido, tan rápido. Después de odiarme por años, ahora me hablaba más que nunca, y hasta intentaba bromear conmigo. Simplemente era incomprensible. Pasé toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué había sido eso que había sentido cuando Malfoy tomó mi mano? Al no encontrar una respuesta concreta, me decidí a creer que era repulsión, asco, odio. Luego volví a recrear su sonrisa, su mirada, su manera de tomarme por los hombros, y me di cuenta de que no me podía mentir. Era atracción, agrado, amor. ¡Merlín! ¿Amor? ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando? Por favor, tenía que dejar de pensar estupideces. Nos odiábamos, punto final. Malfoy quería reservarse puramente para él el derecho de hacerme sentir la basura más grande del mundo, y por eso recurría a mi salvación una y otra vez. Era para marcar lo que era _suyo_.

La noche ya había caído y pensé en dirigirme a mi cuarto. Luego me arrepentí ya que estarían esperándome mis compañeras preguntándose qué me había pasado y por qué no había asistido a clases.

Fui al baño de mujeres del segundo piso, a ese que nadie concurría. Me paré frente al espejo del baño apoyándome en mis manos, que se agarraban de los bordes de la pileta. ¿Porque me era tan difícil entender que estaba comenzado a sentir algo por el rubio? Era tan claro como el agua, y tan complicado…

Un reflejo interrumpió mi pensamiento. Saqué mi varita y giré de golpe. Ahí estaba Blaise, otra vez. ¿Por qué razón este hombre se empeñaba en aparecer en los lugares más inesperados?

- Ya, Blaise… ¿Cuándo acabarás de perseguirme? Ya me estoy cansando de este juego. – dije, mientras avanzaba hacia él con mi varita en mano.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Esto no va a acabar. Eres tan inocente, tan estúpida, tan… _deseable_. Quiero que seas mía, sangre sucia.- expresó. Tenía una cara de pervertido tremenda, que me repugnaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

- Qué pena, eso no va a ser posible. – dije.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el chico, con una sonrisa en su voz que delataba suficiencia. Sabía que esa vez no vendría el idiota de Malfoy a salvarme.

- Porque _ya tengo dueño_.- contesté, sin siquiera dudarlo.

Increíblemente, volvió a aparecer Malfoy en escena. No tenía idea de cómo hacía, pero siempre estaba en los momentos que más lo necesitaba. Para mí que dedicaba su tiempo en seguir a Zabini. O en seguirme mí; la segunda idea me agradó mucho más.

Tomó a Blaise por el cuello, y lo sacó del baño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Volvió después de varios minutos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunté.

- Nada peor de lo que tú le hubieras hecho.- contestó.

- Bien…- dije, obviamente dubitativa.

- Confía en mí, Granger.- dijo exasperado, al notar la incredulidad en mi voz.

- Confío en ti, Malfoy. Lo que no encuentro es el por qué.-

- No te empeñes en buscarlo. No todo en la vida tiene un por qué.- aclaró. Esto me dejó pensando. Y fue entonces cuando de la manera más inesperada, finalmente me besó.

Sus manos se tornaron firmes pero acogedoras en torno a mi cintura, y mis brazos, que antes estaban tensados a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, ahora se adueñaron de su nuca, de su cabello dorado que se mezclaba entre mis dedos. Me apretó un poco más, y sentí que me iba a morir de deseo. Profundizó el beso, no sin perder la dulzura con la que me lo estaba dando. ¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve! ¡Estaba besando a Draco Malfoy! No, error. Draco Malfoy me estaba besando a mí, lo que era mucho más increíble. Sin parar de sorprenderme, empezó a descender por mi cuello, dejando pequeños y suaves besos en él. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable y considerado? Realmente, no me importaba, solo quería que ese momento fuera eterno.

Bastó con que este pensamiento cruzara mi mente para que el chico abandonara lo que estaba haciendo. Como si de repente volviera a la realidad, me soltó y se separó unos centímetros. Nos miramos por un momento que parecía interminable. Él fue el primero en hablar.

- Solo estaba cobrando lo que me debías.- aclaró.

Yo no sabía ni qué contestar, por lo que decidí simplemente asentir.

- Mi duda es de qué manera te piensas cobrar el otro favor.- dije después de otro largo silencio, en el cual solo nos miramos.

- No hay nada más que cobrar.- dijo.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No eran dos?- me extrañé. – Me lo dejaste bien claro.-

- En realidad serían tres. Te acabo de volver a salvar el pellejo…- dijo.- Pero escucha; en el exacto momento en el que aceptaste que eras mía, ya pagaste cualquier tipo de deuda que tuvieras conmigo.- dijo sonriendo.

Luego dio media vuelta y desapareció. Volví a mi cuarto, y afortunadamente todos estaban durmiendo. Me sentía tan extraña… como si durante esos últimos días hubiera estado viviendo una irrealidad, una fantasía. Me quedé dormida enseguida. Durante esa noche no pude más que soñar con los finos labios del rubio, besándome tan elegantemente.

Era sábado. No tenía nada que hacer más que descansar y estar con mis amigos, sin contar alguna que otra tarea que habían dejado los profesores, más aquello que tenía que completar por haber estado salteándome las clases. Sin embargo, interiormente anhelaba tener algún encuentro con Malfoy, aunque sea solo para verlo. No pensaba ni en mis amistades, ni en mis obligaciones, ni en nada. Quería a Malfoy. Necesitaba al Slytherin.

Y mis deseos no tardaron en cumplirse. Esa misma tarde, mientras iba rumbo a encontrarme con Ginny, Malfoy y yo chocamos. Por casualidad. Por causalidad. ¿Quién sabe?

- Fíjate por dónde vas, asquerosa sangre sucia.- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a seguir su camino.

Y entonces lo entendí. Una vez que acepté que era suya, que me rebajé hasta tal punto, que alcancé el máximo nivel de humillación posible, todo terminó. Todo volvería a ser como antes, retomaría su curso normal. Todo menos el dolor que ya sentía en mi interior, que me recorría las venas y quemaba mi sangre. Aquel dolor que desde ahí en adelante, me iba a carcomer, dejando no más que a una Hermione de piel y hueso, deprimida, dolorida y sin vida. Dejando a una Hermione vacía, a una cáscara sin nada en su interior.

Dejando lo que soy ahora. Un alma perdida, sin rumbo. Una persona que perdió sus ganas de vivir, y que sabe que jamás las va a recuperar. Que sabe que enamorarse fue lo peor que le pudo pasar. Que sabe que va a amar a Draco Malfoy hasta el fin de sus días, y que ese amor jamás será correspondido.

**The end**


End file.
